Stuck In My Own Personal Past
by Kouta Major101
Summary: Maka had spent years trying to forget about Soul and what he'd done to her, but one day when she wakes up in a hospital, Soul is there. He tells her that she was in a coma for three years. Soul devotes his time to trying to fix the past and help Maka recover from her coma. Maka x Soul, Blackstar x Tsubaki, more Maka x soul xD


I am Maka Albarn. In the early years of my life, I lived with my mother and father, and then one day, something happened to change that. I had lived with my dad, Spirit, until I found my calling. I was 14, when i decided to start attending Death Weapon Meister Academy. That was when I decided that there was only one reason to live: Soul Eater Evans, my partner. he was the reason i went to school every day, and the reason i didn't run off to find my Mother. He, was the reason I stayed.

**10 YEARS LATER**

White. White was all I could see. White, and a shape coming towards me. What was it, I wondered. It seemed to give off a strange, safe feeling. It got closer and closer, and began reaching out for me. I stretched out my arm to reach for it, closer, and closer...

"Maka? Maka are you okay?" said a voice in my head. Or at least I thought it was in my head. I blinked my eyes several times before I could see clearly. Standing by my bed, was the reason I stayed, and the reason I left.

I hadn't seen Soul Evans for five years. During high school, he and I were in an intimate relationship for a long time. Until something happened to change that. I'd had my heart broken into millions of tiny pieces. And he was why I left. At first, I had tried to stay, for the sake of my friends and my father. I tried to block out all the pain of seeing him every day. I would go home and take a long, hot shower and try to forget all about him. But nothing ever worked. What I had lived through couldnt be forgotten so easily. And that's when I left.

Seeing him today, after such a long time of healing, was enough to make me want to die. He looked at me like he had forgotten what he had done. He looked at me with _affection _in his eyes. _Affection._ After what he'd done, I wasn't about to buy it. I sat up in my bed, turned towards him, and gave him the dirtiest, most disgusted face filled with hate.

"What are _you _doing here Soul? Who said you could come into my life again?" I whispered hatefully. He looked surprised. Like he didn't know what I was talking about! Ha.

"Maka? What are you talking about? I've been here this whole time," he told me. BullSHIT. I stared at him hatefully, and that's when i noticed the tears on his face. That was weird. It made me uncomfortable to see him crying when I was clearly in a worse situation. I looked away from him, and that's when I realized where I was. The walls were white, and there was more than one bed. I glanced down at a cord coming out of my wrist, and followed the line with my eyes until I saw the IV. That's when I realized that there were more people outside the door. Looking through the small window in the door was Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Spirit. My head began to spin as I realized where I was. The hospital.

"Where am I?! Why are you here?! Why am I in the HOSPITAL!?" I yelled frantically. I began to panic when Soul didn't say anything, but instead looked away. I jumped up and pushed Soul out of the way, and I felt pain shoot up my arm as I ripped the cord out of my arm. I ran to the door and began banging on it, screaming loudly. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Everyone outside the door backed away quickly, startled at the banging. Soul began to walk towards me, and I turned around and pushed him into a cart. "DON'T TOUCH ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I began screaming hysterically. I opened the door and fled out of the room. My friends and my father were all standing outside the door, staring at me in shock. I didn't want to look at them. Not after all I had done to forget them all. i pushed them out of the way and raced towards the stairs, which i then fell down clumsily. But that didn't stop me, not at all. I stood up again and began stumbling towards the exit. i was almost there, only this one last hallway. Almost there!

At this point, I was screaming in pain, but I was still limping toward the exit. I had to leave. I had to! I was so close, about ten feet to go, but I felt dread as I slowly began to fall, my body finally giving up. Everything started to go black.

_**So thanks for reading! I hoped you've liked it so far! Please Review and tell me anything i should add or fix. I'll update soon so be waiting for that!**_


End file.
